Friday the 13th:Surviving Ironback
by Fenrir's Daughter
Summary: While at Ironback Survival Camp , the Xmen and the BoM run into Jason Voorhees .Turns out, it used to be Camp Crystal Lake. This is gonna get BLOODY,so reader beware!COMPLETE!XD
1. Setting Up to Get Knocked Off

**Friday the 13th: Surviving Ironback**

"Well, thank you, Irene", she said "It was lucky that disaster could be avoided… Okay, I will. Bye."

Mystique hung up the phone. Destiny had debunked her plans. She'd been planning on springing the Juggernaut from prison so he could rampage at the institute, but Irene had had a vision of it going bad. So she called raven to warn her.

She sighed; Mystique would just have to get to Cerebro another way. She had important school activities to take are of, anyhow.

Several Bayville High students were supposed to go to Ironback Survival Camp for thee weekend. Her Brotherhood boys among them, as well as the six young X-Men. Also, four human students, just to keep them on their toes.

Of course, Pietro, Lance, Freddy, and Todd had all complained a great deal, but they were going none the less, if only to prove they were just as tough as those damned X-Geeks.

(:P) Later that day…

Because none of them had been getting along, Sgt. Hawk had forced the institute kids and the B-Hood to climb Mt. Humiliation from opposite trails. In the meantime, the human students would learn to track animals. Though there were a few bumps along the way, the two teams ended up making it to the top at the same time. After much quarreling, they decided to just take the victory snapshot together and keep it a draw.

By the time they made it back to camp, it was time for dinner. Out of boredom, Todd wandered aimlessly around the camp. Before he knew it, he was at the front gates. The welcome sign stood before him, and, cursing his existence, he kicked it. It fell to the ground, revealing an older sign…

(:P) Back at the main camp…

Pietro was bored. Out of his skull bored. Run to Canada _for the hell of it_ bored. "_Laaanncce!_", he whined "I'm bored, man! Why do we have to stay here?" Lance was about to tell him off when Todd ran up to them, sweating and breathing hard. He was hysterical.

"Dude, what's up?"

"J-Jason..(cough)…Crystal-". He desperately tried to calm down a little. He took a deep breath. "It's Friday the 13th ! Voorhees is here, yo! He's comin' for us! Jason Voorhees is gonna hack us all to bits!"

By now, He'd gotten the attention of the other campers. In spite of himself, Todd couldn't help but start to cry.

"Would you cut that out, man? This is Ironback Survival Camp-"

"Kinda ironic that survival ain't a very distinct possibility now, huh? Fine; if you don't believe me then I'll show you." He walked towards the small cabin that served as Sgt. Hawk's office and placed his hands firmly on the sign on its side that advertised Ironback's success with trouble makers. The others watched in disbelief as he pulled it off and revealed a still blood-stained sign that advertised Camp Crystal Lake. "No one's been dumb enough to be here on Friday the 13th in a long time. That means it's been a while since the last kills. He's about due, and here we are, waiting on a silver platter. Yo, we gotta get outta here."

Sgt. Hawk came out of his office, fuming. "What in Sam-Hill is going on here?"

_**SMACK**_

Todd bitch slapped the middle-aged man. "You FUCKING _MORON!_ Do you have any idea what you've done? He's coming for us! We're gonna get torn to shreds by Jason Voorhees because _you_ didn't warn them! It's Friday the 13th! Do you get it? _**Friday** the **13th!**_"

At this, Scott finally decided to act like the great leader everyone seemed to think he was and grabbed Todd by his shirt collar. "Calm down", he said, as if it would work. "The killer was a normal, mortal person. Jason Voorhees is just a myth. It's been years since the last ones; there's no danger."

Todd merely gaped and gave the nearby woods a thousand yard stare before ducking to the ground with a yelp. Almost as if on cue, a javelin flew from seemingly nowhere, just barely missing Scott's forehead. It took off a chunk of his ear and lodged in a tree trunk. He began to scream; but, then, who wouldn't? He was deformed, and it hurt like hell! Most of the kids panicked and ran off, screaming at the top of their lungs, but Jean and the BoM stayed with the bespectacled mutant. Scott glared at Todd as if he'd thrown it while Jean tried to help him to the office for medical attention.

Lance suddenly became very twitchy. Could this really be happening? Were they at the mercy of a mass-murderer? The answers were painfully obvious. Freddy and Pietro seemed to be in a state of shock, but Todd just looked…Christ Almighty, he looked peaceful and defeated. He spoke suddenly, and it jostled Lance from his thoughts.

"Yo, I never even been with a woman, and now I'm gonna die here with all of you."

(:P)

They went into the girl's cabin where everyone was taking shelter; even the usually stoic Sgt. Hawk was shaken. There was talk of escape, but it was quickly shot down when Rogue arrived with terrible news.

"We're screwed, ya'll; the bus is trashed! It looks lahk someone took an axe to the engine block! Sgt. Hawk's jeep, too!"

A girl that Pietro had been comforting in a vain attempt to get laid began to cry. She was Jean's friend; her name was Taryn. They were desperately afraid; they didn't know what to do. And somewhere in the woods, a madman lurked.

"Has anybody seen Jean?", Scott asked, frantically. Indeed, none of them had seen her in awhile. Sgt. Hawk left to find her.

A silent stranger grinned behind his blood-stained hockey mask.

_Chh-ch-ch, Ahh-ah-ah…_

A/N: Jason vs. the X-Men; I don't think that's been done before… WOO-HOO! I'M THE FIRST AT SOMETHING! I'M NEVER FIRST, BUT NOW I AM!


	2. That UnGodly Sound

**A/N:**Just so ya know,I do **NOT** own X-MEN:Evolution, nor do I own Friday the 13thor its many sequals. I forgot to mention that last time. Thank you for the reviews, persons!

****

**Friday the 13th: Surviving Ironback**

Sgt. James Marshall Hawk kept a loaded .20-guage pump-action shotgun in his office. He desperately wanted to bring it with him into the growing darkness, but he put up a good show of feigned bravery and placed it in Lance Alvers' quivering hands. He showed him how to load it, properly use it and where he kept the spare shells, then bid them farewell.

"If I'm not back in twenty minutes, count me and Grey as casualties. Stay strong, soldiers."

Kurt locked the door behind him, offering a prayer in German. He surveyed the room:

In the corner, Todd counted off on his rosary, staring into space. Pietro and Paul, Scott's quiet human friend, were comforting Kitty and the three human girls who were on the trip. Freddy sat on one of the cots, right next to Evan. They weren't speaking, but at least they weren't fighting. Across the room on another cot sat Scott, still clutching his ear, or, what was left of it… He was glaring in furious pain at Todd, but the amphibious boy didn't notice. He was in his own little world. Rogue and Lance were near a window at the back of the room. They were attempting a conversation, the southern goth belle just wasn't that easy to talk to. Besides, it's hard to make conversation when a frightened boy is holding a gun. Especially when he's shaking.

"Sugar, maybe ya should put tha' down."

He did as he was told. "So… how's life with the X-Geeks?"

"How do ya think?" She gave him her patented death glare, almost immediately regretting it. "Ah'm sorry, Lance; Ah'm just so scared raht now. What are we gonna do?"

"I wish I knew" was all he could say to her.

(:P)Not far from the camp showers…

Right after Scott's 'accident', Jean thought she had sensed someone in the woods. She'd followed them, hoping to take them out with her telekinesis or a psychic blast, but she couldn't quite find him. It was strange; one moment she'd hear screams, the next, she'd hear a happy child's laughter. She'd even gotten an image of a little boy playing at the lake with his mother! (A/N: a shout-out to Mrs. Voorhees & her fans!) But for some reason, she couldn't get a fix on the brain that was projecting it all. Needless to say, Jean Marie Grey was freaked out.

Just when she was about to go back, she started getting projections from this person again. Sounds this time; just sounds.

_Chh-ch-ch, Ahh-ah-ah…Chh-ch-ch, Ahh-ah-ah…_

It sounded like something out of a cheesy horror movie. All Jean wanted at this moment was to fight this guy and get it over with so she could go back to her cabin and this nightmare could end, but she still couldn't sense him clearly.

_Chh-ch-ch, Ahh-ah-ah…Chh-ch-ch, Ahh-ah-ah…_

She was losing it! She knew he was closing in, but she was too afraid to concentrate. It couldn't end like this, it just couldn't! But she couldn't use her powers all of a sudden.

"God, help me! Professor, ANYONE! Make it _stop_"

Jason heard her cries, he and was much obliged. He grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth to muffle the scream escaping her lips. Instinct took hold of Jean and she began to get a hold of herself, flipping him with her telekinesis. She was able to throw him ten feet and began to run, but Jason Voorhees never lets go of a kill when he can help it. He sliced off Jean's left arm to distract her with the pain. She let out a blood curdling scream, so he silenced her. In one quick swing and with a sickening sound, Jason's machete took off the red-head's…head.

Behind his hockey mask, the maniac grinned as her body still writhed, like a chicken with its head cut off. It was quite comical, really, if you were used to blood. But it always left him with the unsatisfied feeling that the victim had survived. In the back of his head, Jason could feel his mother begin to chide him. (A/N: a shout-out to Mrs. Voorhees & her fans!)

'Now, Jason, Sweetie; you can't just leave her like this! Your job isn't done yet! The little whore must die.'

He sighed and began the tedious work of dismembering the body. It just wasn't that much fun; she didn't squirm as much as if she'd been completely alive, and without her head she couldn't scream. There was no emotion. He took no pleasure in it as he flayed her open like a thanksgiving turkey until the movement stopped.

'There we go! Now, don't you feel great about a job well done? You're such a good son.'

He smiled to himself and thought, 'I love you, Mom.'

(:P)Meanwhile, on the other side of the bathrooms…

Sgt. Hawk had figured it was most likely a false alarm that this girl wasn't back yet. What was her name… Jean? This Jean girl just probably had to use the latrines or something! He shouldn't be out here; he should be back protecting and reassuring the other kids. This girl could fend for herself. He thought about how cowardly he sounded, but decided it wasn't that bad. Fear was a useful survival tool.

Behind him, he heard crunching leaves. Sgt. Hawk turned around.

"Who- Who's there?", he asked with trembling voice. Of, course, he knew who it was, but it was a standard question for a soon-to-be-murdered victim to ask.

God, did he ever wish he hadn't screwed up the paper work. It was completely his own fault that he was the only responsible adult at the camp, but he couldn't help but curse over it.

_Chh-ch-ch, Ahh-ah-ah… Chh-ch-ch, Ahh-ah-ah…_

Now, the crunching came from the other side! He couldn't be that fast… Could he? Hawk was answered by the gleam of a blood-stained machete in the hands of the lake's most unhappy-camper.

"Holy shit…"

'Young man, you tell that blasphemer to watch his mouth right this instant!'

Jason charged the middle-aged instructor, but the sergeant had had military training. He'd been a Navy SEAL, in fact. He fought, knocked the blade right out of his attacker's hand. Jason had no choice, if he was going to punish the man quickly as his mother wished…

Sgt. Hawk let out a sort of growling bellow of pain as he was lifted from the ground: Jason placed his hand on the man's head and squeezed firmly, slowly increasing the pressure until his skull was crushed. Blood, bone fragments and grey-matter spewed out in different directions, and finally, his movement ceased.

Jason was content with a job well done, and pointed himself in the direction of the girl's cabin

A/N: BODY COUNT: two (2) #1: Jean Marie Grey, decapitated. #2: Sgt. James Marshall Hawk, Skull crushed. Rest In Pieces. More to come!


	3. Dear, Lost Friends

A/N:okay, sorry but for the record I don't own X-MEN:Evolution or the Friday the 13th series. And Jean & Sgt. Hawk are dead.

**Friday the 13th:Surviving Ironback**

Back at the girls' cabin in which the teens were taking refuge, there had settled an eerie pseudo-silence. The only sounds were the nervous breathing of the x-men and humans, lance's foot gently tapping on the floor, and Todd saying Hail Marys as he desperately clutched at his rosary. It was pretty quiet, but in the woods, especially when you're _afraid_, sounds seem louder. Finally, Scott couldn't take it anymore. He turned to the rock-tumbler.

"WOULD YOU _STOP_ THAT?"

Eleven of the other twelve kids in the room stared at him in shock(Todd was still mesmerized by his crucifix). Scott Summers, Mr. Cool Calm Collected, Senor Stick-Up-His-Ass, had completely freaked and was ranting and raving about toe-tapping and sitting here inactive. But nobody expected any different; even though she dated Duncan Matthews, it was common knowledge that Jean and Scott had a thing on the side. She didn't love him, _either_ of them, but the two boys were head over heals and totally wrapped around her fingers. He loved her, even if she was a cold, calculating bitch.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING, JUST WAITING FOR _HIM_ TO COME TO _US?_ I REFUSE TO BE SERVED TO THAT _MANIAC LIKE AN EASTER HAM_! JASON IS GOING _DOWN_!"

Finally, Todd was snapped out of his trance. He looked at Scott as if the older teen had just punched him in the gut. He felt as if those words had smacked him upside his head, so that's what he did to Scott. A resounding THWACK echoed throughout the cabin(Behold the power of the _BITCH-SLAP!_). Lance began to rub his temples; this was gonna get ugly…

Todd spoke very calmly. "Shut up. He'll hear you. And as much as I hate to say it, Sgt. Hawk and Red are a lost cause. They're gone for good, yo, but we're still here. Get over it, would you?"

Scott was almost as red as his glasses with surprise and embarrassment. He sat down on the cot next to Evan and sighed. What had he been thinking? God, he was stressed out. After all, they were being pursued by a killer, not to mention he almost lost his ear.

Suddenly, something Todd had said came back to him: _He'll hear you…_What if he led him right to them?

(:P)Outside the cabin…

'Those silly kids led you right to them! Don't you just love it when they get scared and make it easy?'

Jason nodded to the voice in his head that he was convinced was his mother, heading towards the cabin in which the thirteen remaining kids were taking refuge.

(:P)Back in the cabin…

Evan was really on edge; he was a super powered teen! Why should he be scared? But he was. The girls were crying(except Rogue, but he didn't consider her a girl) and Pietro was actually looking worried. There was the sound of a twig snapping outside the door.

"Man, did you hear that?", he said moving away from the door. He backed away slowly, putting more distance between him and the cabin's entrance. The air became thick; Evan's breathing grew heavy and the only sound was his still faster heartbeat as he was forced to stop with his back to the window. The incredibly frightened others followed his gaze to the solid oak door that was currently their only protection. Scott stood up with his hands on his glasses, ready to fight, not caring who knew his secret at this point.

There was a fearful scream and a crash of glass as Jason came leaping through the window, knocking Evan to the floor. He cried out in panic as his own entrails were torn from his squirming body, and the tears fell from his eyes until he was no more.

Crystal Lake's most unhappy camper rammed his machete into Evan's sternum, spreading his ribs in a manner usually reserved for lobster tail. It made a sickening crunch worse than any cockroach stepped on in the history of man or mutant kind. The others could only look on in sheer horror as their friend was slaughtered like a lamb.

Jason looked up from his bloody work and, though they couldn't see, he was smiling behind his hockey mask.

Finally, Kitty shrieked, bringing everyone back to their senses. Eleven of them managed to run out the door, but Kurt, from the shock of seeing his best friend murdered, could only gape at the monstrous "man" before him.

Jason let out a heavy sigh at the little German boy, grabbing him. Kurt came around and tried to get away, but the behemoth grabbed him. He just stood there for a moment; Jason was surprised to find that Kurt had a long, blue, furry tail.

The boy couldn't believe this was happening to him, but then, no one ever thinks it will happen to them. It always happens to someone else, a friend of a friend, or some nerdy kid no one will miss. But this is the real world, and in the real world, this could happen to _you_:

Jason held Kurt in the air by his tail, and with one quick slice and a blood-curdling scream, removed it from his body. Kurt writhed on the floor in agony, holding on to the bleeding stump that was formerly his tail. Jason examined the now blood-stained appendage with wonder. It was long and blue, with beautiful, soft fur and a spade end. What was this guy?

'Jason, it's a demon! He's come for you! Take it down! NOW!'(Friday the 13th:Jason Goes to Hell)

Jason wasn't very bright; he didn't have his mommy's brains, so he depended on her to help him make many vital decisions. If she said it was a demon, she was probably right.

He held the detached tail in both hands and snapped it like a belt. He moved in on the still blubbering boy and wrapped his tail around his neck, squeezing with malice in his heart. He was a bad, _bad_ person that his mother said had to go, and Mommy was always right. Jason strangled him good and hard, but he just wouldn't give in. Kurt was screaming in German that it couldn't end like this, he was only _sixteen_! He begged for God to help him, even though he was choking. Everything was getting dark, but he insisted on fighting. Finally, he managed to break free of the hockey-masked maniac. Kurt tried to port away, but he'd lost a lot of blood and ended up falling on his face. He rolled over and looked his assailant square in the face with wide-eyed terror.

Jason stood over him, machete in hand. The demon was gonna get it; he had to, 'cause

Mommy said he was bad. After a quick survey of the look on his fearful face, he ripped into Kurt's abdomen. The boy gasped in pain, tried to scream, but couldn't, another wound afflicted… Jason, just for the fun of it, made several small superficial cuts across the silently weeping boy's chest. He did it slowly, savoring the look of fear on the little German boy's face.

'Okay, that's enough, dear. We wouldn't want the others to get too far, now, would we?'

Jason made one last deep cut across Kurt's throat with enough force to sever both carotid arteries and damage his spinal cord. He was practically decapitated, but not quite. He flicked some of the blood from his beloved blade and moved on.

(:P)Out in the woods…

And so, eleven remained. Eleven teenagers, terrified out of their minds by a sadistic killer, with no rescue in sight. How would they get out of this? Yes, the X-men and the brotherhood had their powers, but could they stop stand up to this madman? Furthermore, could they risk using them in front of humans? Am I being to pretentious here? Why the FUCK am I asking _you_?

Even Freddy was scared. Not for himself; no blade could penetrate his skin. It was for the safety of his friends that Freddy feared. Toad was his best friend and he didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't talk to his little buddy.

Pietro, on the other hand, wasn't taking things seriously at all. As always, he figured he could just zip off if Jason got to close. In the meantime, he'd see if he could get some vulnerable tail out of all the mess. Taryn seemed to be closest to the edge, so Pietro decided he could use his acting skills to seem scared, lonely and to have accepted his mortality. No girl wants to die a virgin, right?

It was a shame to have lost his rival, of course. No one deserved to die like Evan had. Deep down inside him(though he'd never admit it), Pietro was actually kinda depressed about it.

After they'd ran for a couple of minutes and he'd gotten bored, Pietro decided to bring up a very important matter.

"Where's that foreign kid?", he said, pretending to be out of breath.

The remaining kids stopped. Indeed, no one knew if Kurt had made it out. After a little debate, though, the current survivors thought it best to cut their losses and make a fire by the lake. Out in the open so they could see Jason coming. Unfortuneately, on the way to the lake they found the remains of Jean and Sgt. Hawk, and Lance really wished he'd remembered to grab the shotgun.

A/N: BODY COUNT: FOUR(4); #3 Evan Jaquin Daniels, disembowled. #4 Kurt Rudolf Wagner, throat slit. REST IN PIECES. More to come! Thanks are due to:

Guidacarta Della Sorella, L'ang-Sans-Ailes, Silverwitch07, and White0Orchid.


	4. Deadly Romance!

**Friday the 13th:Surviving Ironback**

Lance fell to his knees at the edge of a bush, beginning to hyperventilate. He always acted like the tough guy, but he wasn't what he seemed. He got airsick, he liked fluffy bunnies and blood made him queasy. This was just too much for him. They X-Men and the BoM were supposed to be enemies but he would never wish anything like this on them, or himself.

With a heave and a sickening splatter, Lance vomited at the base of the bush, silently cursing Mystique for forcing them to go on this stupid trip. He cursed Professor Xavier for endorsing the camp, he cursed the school board for approving the excursion, he cursed the fiend that hunted them, and he cursed himself for being a coward.

No one laughed as he wiped his mouth; they were disgusted, too. Who wouldn't be? Before them lay the mangled remains of Jean and Sgt. Hawk.

The fire was already going, though the sun was barely set. The others were no longer discussing ways to beat Jason, but possible means of escape. The obvious was to head for the gates, but they were miles away from anywhere, and they might be easier pickings on the highway. They had already discovered the only vehicles on the premises wrecked, so driving was out.

Todd had come out of his trance long enough to reveal he knew all there was to know about Jason's killings. He never killed any day of the year except for Friday the 13th. The best they could hope for was to elude him till the sun rose in ten hours. Then, the remaining kids would be safe. Traumatized, but safe.

This was insane. Scott wept, silently and bitterly. He was usually one to use his head, but this was a time of action. He couldn't stand it any longer. He didn't care what it took; he would avenge his love. With one final motion, he left the fireside's protective glow. No one stopped him. Paul gazed after him with tears in his eyes.

Pietro watched him stalk away with a bittersweet feeling. True, there was going to be one less x-geek, and he could use this time to his advantage: with Scott giving himself to Jason, the monster would be far off and he'd have safe quality time to get into Taryn's pants! But it was still depressing to think about a guy giving up like that. Oh well!

He snuggled closer to Taryn, whimpering a little for effect. She was much obliged. The girl wrapped her arms tight around him, looking into his ocean-blue eyes. With a subtle jerk of his head, Pietro beckoned her to follow him, and the two rose, heading in the opposite direction from Scott.

"Morons", Lance whispered dejectedly. Rogue looked at him.

"What?"

"I said they're morons. Scott's just gonna throw his life away like that, and Pietro's taking the opportunity to fuck some random cheerleader. Of those three, none of them will survive."

Rogue nodded sadly, knowing that Lance spoke the truth.

(:P)Off in the woods…

Scott knew what he was doing would be suicide by the hands of another. But if that was how it would go down, so be it.

Jean… Oh God. How did they get themselves into these messes? They were alone. Jean had been the only one who could've contacted the Professor. Now they were completely screwed. They'd have to fight it out.

He felt so hopeless, angry… alone. Scott was filled with a rage he could no longer contain. He began to yell at the top of his lungs.

"Where are you? SHOW YOURSELF!", he bellowed. He knew he was being watched and it angered him further that the object of his fury was lurking in the shadows, probably laughing at him.

Scott fired an optic blast into the forest. He let out a primal scream, fired in another direction.

"YOU SON OF A _BITCH!_" He fired again. "You killed Jean! She had a _future_, DAMMIT! HER WHOLE _LIFE _AHEAD OF HER!" He fired twice more.

'Oh, that's so sad. Be a dear and send him to be with his little whore, would you, darling?'

Jason id as his mother asked and charged at Scott. The young mutant dodged him, firing an optic blast at his attacker's chest. Jason was knocked back and into a tree, dropping his knife. Scott, wailing again, grabbed it and lunged at the masked maniac. He wan't fast enough, though. Jason stopped him with a punch to his throat and took back the blade.

That was it. No one _ever_ touched his knife. This kid- or whatever the hell he was- was going down.

With a mighty swing, he brought it down and took Scott's head clean off. Blood sprayed from the arteries in his neck as he fell to the ground, and then he was no more.

(:P)On the opposite end of the woods…

Taryn giggled as the speed demon kissed her neck. In all the excitement she could almost completely forget about the silent stalker. That's why she had to continue, to go all the way. The less she thought about it, the better she felt. And Pietro was _such_ a good kisser.

She could tell where they were going, now. Pietro was leading her to the boy's cabin. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be getting laid at a time like this, but to hell with it. Tonight was the night her virginity would go from technical to nonexistent.

"Oh, _Pietro_…", she moaned as he lifted her in his arms, suckling her neck. He closed the door behind them and laid her on a cot. He kneeled below her, taking off his shirt. She put her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him passionately.

"Taryn", he hissed, running a hand up her thigh. He was thrusting at her now; he couldn't help it. She whipped off her shirt and he unhooked her bra with expert precision.

Things progressed rapidly, and soon the pair was in heaven.(Only metaphorically, of course) They were desperately fucking to forget their troubles, as teens so often do, not thinking of the consequences.

Taryn let out a particularly loud moan as Pietro plunged deeper into her. He was beginning to reach climax. He himself started to moan, still clinging to her center, and quickened his pace.

Taryn was amazed. A lot of her friends had told her Pietro was in the closet. However, there were no longer any doubts in her mind that the snow-haired angel now taking her virginity was straight. She had never felt this good!

"OH, GOD, **PIETRO**!" She screamed his name and arched her back. This was just too much for the speed demon. One of his powers was endurance, but he couldn't bear it. He pressed in as far as he could, gasping for breath as his seed filled her.

And that was pretty much it. They had been there for almost an hour. Exhausted as they were, they never even heard him outside the door.

Oh, yes… Jason had seen the whole thing. He had no choice; it was practically a rule that sluts died. Leaning against the side of the cabin were a canoe and two oars. He picked one up and broke it over his knee. He threw away the shorter end and prepared for his dance. Creeping up to the window next to their cot, he knew exactly what he would do. Jason had killed in this manner many times. He tensed his muscles, waiting for the right moment.

Pietro and Taryn were in a crumpled mess on the cot, breathing heavily. He still hadn't pulled out yet. She still had her arms around him. Both were on the verge of sleep.

Outside there was a twig snapping. Taryn shot up under him, fear taking an icy grip on her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

'That's your cue, dear.'

Jason smashed through the window, not being able to help but think this was familiar. Taryn screamed and held onto Pietro tighter. She didn't want to die, but now she knew she would. Jason rammed the broken oar into them, spearing them to the cot and preventing escape.

'I was wrong?' was all Pietro could think as the blood drained from him. He thought he was fast enough. He thought he could get away, but no one can run from death.Thanks to his mutation, he was dying much quicker than Taryn, leaving her alone. Barely a minute passed before he was dead, still on top of her.

Taryn could only gasp in pain and horror from the weight of her dead lover. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. She could only look at the face of death. The poster boy for slaughter, Jason Voorhees, and wish that she had listened to her mother. Then everything went black.

'Good job, sweetie. Now let's go scare the ones that think they've gotten away!'

Jason nodded in agreement and headed for the campfire where the remaining survivors were staying.

A/N: BODY COUNT: SEVEN(7): #5 Scott Sebastian Summers, decapitated. #6 Pieto Klaus Maximoff & Taryn Angela Watson, impaled. REST IN PIECES! Thanks are due to amanosferatu. Thank you for the hug-offer. Don't worry, I'm already schizophrenic, but I am also _physically_ ill at the moment and I wouldn't want you catching it. Seriously, I've got cooties, so sorry for the delay in updating. Toodles! I mean, Toddles!


	5. Sacrificial Cheerleaders

**Friday the 13th:Surviving Ironback**

The eight remaining teenagers sat around the campfire they had made near the lake's shore. It was nearly two AM. Todd had finally stopped saying Hail Marys around midnight, about twenty minutes after Scott had left, soon followed by Pietro and Taryn. Things had calmed down quite a bit, actually; they hadn't heard any screaming. But no matter how desperately exhausted - both physically and mentally - they were, not a one dared to close their eyes.

Because he was still out there.

The ranks of both the X-Men and the Brotherhood had thinned quite a bit this fateful evening. Of the X-Men, only Kitty and Rogue remained. Of the Brotherhood, Freddy, Lance, and Todd. There were also three human students, Paul, Melany, and Kayla. The plan to stay in the open, where they could see danger from a mile away, was working, so far. But they knew it was only a matter of time before he came back.

All they could really do for now was take comfort in each other. Freddy and Rogue, surprisingly enough, were the ones trying to keep things light. They spoke of rumors of Judas Priest reuniting for a new album, and how great it would be. They tried to look towards the future. This talk gave the others hope as well; even Todd brightened up. Lance joined the conversation, too. Paul and the girls were off in their own little world, but that was alright. Rogue had always suspected he was gay. The boy listened to crappy Emo music, after all…

(:P)Meanwhile, at the X-Mansion…

Professor Charles Xavier had been awoken by the alarm of Cerebro, his mutant detection system, at exactly 11:47 PM. It had briefly registered Scott's power, but now he couldn't seem to find him at all. He had always thought of the boy as a son, so he couldn't help but worry.

It was probably nothing, but…

Still! Usually, the Professor could pick up someone's mind, even after they had finished using their powers.

And he had absolutely zilch!

Ever troubled, Charles decided to stay up, in case Cerebro went off again.

(:P)Back at camp…

The kids were getting along quite nicely. They should have known better. I the forest, a madman crept.

'Okay now, sweetie. I think they've had enough fun. Make Mama proud.'

He pulled back his arm in preparation, and then pushed forward as he hurled the unseen object directly into their fire. It was a simple strategy; create a distraction, then, in the confusion, take down the stragglers.

Around the fire, the kids stopped and stared. Each had given out little yelps of panic; something had been thrown into the fire. Gathering what courage he had, which, admittedly, wasn't much, Todd leaned forward for a better look. The sight that greeted him was a ghastly one; Scott's severed head, minus the ruby quartz glasses, charring lightly in the blaze. Thank God for the poor lighting. In the state he was in, seeing the red of the boy's lifeblood would have started a panic in him that undoubtedly would have spread to the others.

Amazingly enough, Todd managed to keep his cool, calmly and quietly alerting his companions. "Yo, I think we should leave. No sudden movements, alright? Just get up, real slowly, and-"

But just as he said this, the ditzy cheerleaders, Melany and Kayla, began to shriek and held each other briefly before running into the woods in the same direction. A classic mistake; they were delivering themselves like a pizza. Todd, still in cool-calm-collect mode, recognized this and motioned for the others to get as far away as they could.

Though it was only a few short hours ago that he'd been close to catatonia from the certainty of his own death, Todd was now dead-set on staying alive(pun most definitely intended!). He couldn't explain why he suddenly wanted to survive; he just did. If he couldn't, he would accept his fate with as much dignity as possible, but he refused to go without a fight. But, he promised himself, only after he made sure everyone else was safe, even if it meant sacrificing a couple of bitchy cheerleaders.

The others remaining did what they could to keep quiet, heading in the opposite direction from where Scott's head had flown.

(:P)Due east of the campfire…

Jason waited, completely out in the open, convinced the two he sought were too stupid to go the other way. They were what he meant by 'stragglers'; unintelligent, and unable to stay cool in a crisis. He might as well go after the dumb ones first, he thought. It would give the stronger ones a chance.

The two girls ran as fast as their cheerleader legs could carry them. Both were the same height, around 5'8", with bottle-blonde hair and too much make-up. The kind of girls Jason liked to hunt, anyway: the bitchy kind.

"Like, oh my gawd, Kayla we are so dead!", one of them whimpered.

"Oh, Melany, I am, like, so scared!"

They had good reason to be; after all, they had just run right into the clutches of a hockey-masked maniac. Chances of survival: nada.

The madman grabbed Melany by her wrists and pulled her close, slicing open her abdomen with his machete as she let out a girlish shriek. Her entrails gushed out almost gracefully as he twisted his precious blade. Finally, her screams ceased and he turned to her friend, Kayla.

Seeing the gleam in his deep blue eyes through the holes in his mask, Kayla at long last came to her senses, turning and running.

"Please, _somebody _help! _He's_ AFTER _ME!_" The girl begged every God and Goddess she knew of for deliverance, but none would come. "I WANNA GO _HOME!"_ Finally, she stopped running and fell to her knees, sobbing; this was the end for her.

'Oh, the poor dear. Sweetie, why don't you help her out?'

Jason obeyed his mother; in times where the victims broke down like this, she often was capable of mercy and demanded their deaths to be quick and painless. Such was this time. Kayla continued to sob, the tears streaming down her face. She looked up, and Jason cut her throat with such a force that she was decapitated, ending her fear and her pain.

In a way, death was the ultimate release.

(:P)2 miles due west of the campfire…

And then there were six. The group had gotten far enough away that they figured they were safe, for now at least. Rogue and her roommate were finally opening up to each other. Nothing like a tragedy to bring you together, right?

"Oh, man that was too close. What're we gonna do?", mused the southern goth.

"Like, I don't know, but we better think of something fast. This guy's pretty damn quick.", Kitty answered. Rogue giggled. "Like, what?"

"Kit-Kat, you swore! I nevah heard you swear before."

"Oh, like, yeah."

For a moment there was silence, then for a reason they never could explain, both girls laughed their asses off. It was a beautiful sound, the sound of two girls bonding. It was also very contagious. Before they knew it, Lance, Todd and Freddy had joined. Paul, however, was too scared to manage any more than a nervous giggle.

Though laughter can sometimes be the best medicine, it is very important to know when laughter is appropriate. In this case, it was not.

For it lead Jason to where the six teens rested.

'They're mocking you! Are you gonna take that, son?'

In a blind fury, he swung, but he made far too much noise; his intended victim knew he was coming. Usually, this didn't really make a difference, but his intended victim had the ability to move through solid objects.

Kitty let out a little scream as she phased and dodged, for she hadn't been fast enough. Though she had escaped the full force of the slash, she only did so with a rather nasty cut on her right thigh. Todd kicked Jason in the back of the head in a momentary act of bravery, stunning him as Lance helped Kitty to safety.

'Oh, they shouldn't ought to have _done_ that…'

Jason got up, angrily taking a firm grip on his machete and stalking quickly after his prey. Seeing this, Lance shook the earth and made the behemoth lose his footing

(:P)Back at the X-Mansion…

The alarm sounded once more, startling Professor Xavier. Cerebro had again picked up mutant signatures at Ironback. This time, thankfully, they didn't cut out abruptly as Scott's had earlier.

Concentrating on Kitty, he delved into her mind in an attempt to assess the situation.

What he saw was more gruesome than he could possibly imagine. The attacks of the night played for him as he watched in horror. He spoke to her telepathically.

_ Kitty, what's going on? Pleas, you need to calm down. _

_ Professor! Oh my God, he's after us! It's not just a legend! Evan, Kurt, Jean, Sgt. Hawk; they're all dead! Probably Scott and Pietro, too, and these three preppy girls from school- _

_ We're on the way. Try to stay safe. _

He wheeled himself to his dresser to get out of his pajamas, praying that the children would be alright before sending out an urgent telepathic message to Wolverine and Storm.

_ LOGAN, PREP THE BLACKBIRD! ORORO, SUIT UP! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! WE'RE GOING TO IRONBACK! _

A/N:BODY COUNT: NINE(9): #8 Melany Candice Andrews, disemboweled. #9 Kayla Denise LaJudice, decapitated. REST IN PIECES! Sorry for the dealy in updating; I had to cram for exams. They're over now, though, so no excuses. Much Love, Fenrir's Daughter


	6. Salvation?

**Friday the 13th:Surviving Ironback**

Those whom had survived thus far huffed and puffed, putting what they thought was more distance between them and Jason. Not all of them were making much progress, unfortunately; Kitty's leg was slashed pretty badly and Lance was supporting her as they ran. Todd hopped franticly beside Rogue. They called for Rocky and his Pretty Kitty to hurry the fuck up. Freddy finally got sick of it and scooped her up to carry her. This seemed to jar her memory.

"The Professor- he's coming. Wolverine and Storm too. All we gotta do is make it another hour, tops", she said from Freddy's arms.

She made it sound so _easy…_

Paul, the only human left, stayed far ahead of the rest. He figured the further behind, the closer to Jason and the better a target. Paul was a coward and an emo bastard at that. He'd always whined to Scott about how he was going to kill himself, but it was all talk. He didn't want to _die!_ He just wanted the attention! From _Scott_. Gorgeous Scott…

Lost in thought and distress, Paul barely noticed how far ahead of the others he was.

(:P)Somewhere ahead of Paul…

It was the strangest thing, really. Ever since he first rose from his shallow, watery grave in 1981, Jason Voorhees had the uncanny ability to end up somewhere ahead of his intended victims when they thought they had left him far behind. He did it on purpose, to toy with them. When people were around him he moved pretty slowly so they ran instead of accepting their fate. But when under cover of darkness he moved with a supernatural speed and silence. The speed of vengeance. The silence of death.

'Ok, hun, that's enough preachy banter for one chapter.'

As if Goddess herself was responding to Mrs. Voorhees' silent remark, a bolt of lightning came crashing down far too close to her precious son for comfort. The Mother-Son duo got back to work, pretending nothing had happened.

The plan was to ambush the group at a clearing not far ahead. There were only six left and they probably wouldn't arrive for ten minutes; he'd have himself a short, well deserved rest before making quick work of the sinful brats. He sat on a large boulder, tapping his toes to the Oreo jingle and wiping the blood off of his machete with his blue flannel shirt.

This rare moment of peace for Jason was rudely interrupted by the panting of a tall blonde boy.

'I'm surprised to see prey so quickly! This kid must be on the track team!'

Paul was also surprised. Surprised to see a psychopathic killer right in front of him when he thought he'd left him so far behind. He responded well, though, doing what anyone in the same circumstances would have done.

He screeched into the night air like a little girl and ran the other way.

Jason, thoroughly annoyed at this particular distraction, leapt from his seat using the aforementioned supernatural speed. He grabbed the latest victim by his throat, pointing his machete down like a dagger and raising his arm high above his head.

'Did you hear the way he shrieked? Honestly, some people have no manners.'

Of course Paul squirmed for his life, but one would hardly call it a fight. He was, by all means, a complete and total wuss. He gurgled in an attempt for sympathy, but all bets were off; I mean, come _on_! This _is_ Jason Fucking Voorhees we're talking about…

He brought down the machete damn near effortlessly, Paul ear-splittingly squealing as it tore into his chest. The blade sunk deep, twisting, retracting from the flesh; he flailed his arms about, begging to be spared and crying for his mother. Jason struck him again, cracking the boy's ribs open without any trouble whatsoever, puncturing his lungs and grazing his heart. His screams grew quieter now. Jason stabbed him, one more time, just to be sure; he twisted it in Paul's guts a final time, savoring it, and the boy was no more.

Anticipating the rest of his intended victims, he disappeared into the shadows.

(:P)Onboard the X-Jet…

Professor Xavier shivered nervously. He couldn't believe he hadn't delved deeper into the background of this hellhole! Now some of his students were probably dead, and it was his fault.

Also onboard were, of course, Storm and Wolverine. He'd filled them in on what he could get from Kitty's mind, preparing them for an intense rescue mission. He also told them about the casualties that had been suffered. Needless to say, Storm had been devastated.

"What's the enemy look like, Chuck?", Logan asked with a vicious expression. He was really getting sick of outliving his friends.

"He's about 6'3", 250 lbs. and wearing a hockey mask. The kids seem to think it's the famous Jason Voorhees."

They gasped, almost comically. The legend was well known so close to 'Camp Blood', as it was nick-named. The supposedly unstoppable behemoth had been terrorizing campers since 1980. The death toll allegedly reached over one hundred. He'd even been reported to have murdered at least seventeen people in Manhattan, of all places, but if the mythology was to be believed…

"But, Chuck; he was blown to smithereens with a rocket launcher in 1994. SHIELD undertook that hit personally… I was there."

The Professor nodded grimly.

"Yes, but he's also been reported as having amazing regenerative powers. It could be possible that he's come back. Or it could be another copycat killer, like in 1985."

Storm could only shake with rage. What the hell? This balding son of a bitch had sent her nephew and the other students to the scene of at least eighty murders, unprotected, and now he was just discussing the killer's powers as if he was a new recruit! They had unwittingly gone like lambs to the slaughter. It was completely senseless! There was no point to their deaths! Outside the jet, the sky shook with thunder and lightning, reflecting her mood. How the _fuck_ was she supposed to explain this to her sister?

Oh well; at least here she had a chance for revenge.

(:P)Back on the ground…

Nobody was left but the mutants, now. Lance had lost sight of Summers' friend a while ago and that meant he was probably dead. He hoped to God that Kitty was right about the elder X-Men coming on a rescue mission. This was getting fucking ridiculous!

Once again, they heard screams and changed directions. They ran this time.

"Ah, man; we're gonna _dah_!", Rogue gasped out. Her southern accent was coming back thicker by the minute. Her voice was pure cracker. "Ther's no way out! It's not lahk the X-Jet is jest gonna come outta nowhere an' git us!"

Just at that moment, there was a predominant 'whoosh' and the leaves parted above them like the red sea. The X-Jet had, in fact, come out of nowhere to get them. It landed, the hatch-stairs opened, and Wolverine came out in full battle gear. For some reason he had expected the BoM to fight him. But as he took a survey of the scene stretched out before him his look softened from a snarl to an expression of sympathy.

The air was so thick with the smell of fear that he nearly passed out.

There stood five kids- no. They weren't kids anymore, they had seen too much. Kitty cried lightly in Freddy's arms, her leg still bleeding from her brush with death; Freddy seemed unnaturally wired for himself, and the blood splattered on his overalls was a good enough excuse for anyone; Lance was pretty shaky, too, but he did his best to hide it; Todd was a whole other story. The usually mousy boy was standing straight; his senses open to the forest around him and anything lurking in it. Todd stood slightly in front of the others, protectively, with a look of stern conviction on his face; he wouldn't let anything happen to them.

Rogue cried tears of joy as she hugged him, knowing she'd be safe. "Oh, Logan! Sugah, ya got no idea how happy Ah am ta see ya!"

"Get in", he said simply, and they complied. Todd stood aside to let the others in first.

Wolverine growled as he scented the air. It was someone he recognized, but it smelled kinda…dead? Oh God. "**_MOVE!_**", he bellowed, pushing Freddy and Kitty up the stairs.

**SNIKKT**

His claws came out and he readied himself but he wasn't fast enough. Jason brushed by him with ease, grabbing Rogue's arm. She let out a yelp of pain as the bones cracked. Shocked that the bastard had gotten by him, Wolverine sunk his claws into Jason's chest and the monster immediately dropped the southern bell. She scrambled up the steps of the jet after Lance, both whimpering.

The battle that followed was one of titanic proportions.

A/N: BODY COUNT: TEN(10): #10 Paul Michael Mallone; disemboweled. REST IN PIECES! I know I took forever to come up with this chapter, but I finished it a few days ago. When I tried to login, I got a systems error report with a link to tech-support. In short, sooooo not my fault. Anyway, I'm really sorry for descending into camp at Paul's death scene but I really needed to brighten the fic up somehow, soon second thought: NO APOLOGIES! How about those cliffhangers? Hi Joni-kun! Luvv, Fenrir's Daughter


	7. Jason's Bloody 'End'

**Friday the 13th:Survivng Ironback**

Kitty was already sitting, still crying lightly, as Storm bandaged the gash on her leg. She was in some discomfort, but she'd live. Freddy helped Rogue and Lance to their feet inside the X-Jet, not realizing what had just happened. Rogue yelped out in pain again.

"You all right, Rogue?", he said, worried.

"Ah think the sonofa bitch broke mah arm!", she replied. She winced.

Professor Xavier rolled up to them, urgently. "Thank goodness you're ok, but please; how many survived?" Lance answered him.

"Just us and Todd…TODD! Sweet mother of **MOTORHEAD**! _WHERE THE **FUCK** IS TODD_?", he said in a panic.

(:P)Directly to the left of where the X-Jet was parked…

Wolverine barked out in pain and lost his breath as Jason threw him into the trunk of a tree. The large oak splintered and toppled behind him. Jason stalked up to him, raising his machete, ready to strike, only to have the machete kicked out of his hands by a Toad with nothing to lose.

'Will wonders never cease? The little boy's trying to _fight_ you'

Wolverine was shocked to say the least but he didn't waste time mulling it over: with a powerful jab he stabbed Jason in the chest again. The pain only momentarily distracted Jason. He pushed the feral mutant away, flinging him across the clearing, before picking up his beloved blade and moving on to more annoying prey.

'Show him, son; nobody messes with _my_ boy'

Todd miraculously hopped out of the way of a furious swipe at his head in the nick of time. But Jason wouldn't have it; enough screwing around! He didn't need to fuck with their heads! He moved with a supernatural speed and grabbed Todd by his shirt collar. The teen landed a powerful two-legged kick square in Jason's chest, knocking him back a good twenty feet.

"**WOLVERINE! LET'S MOVE IT, YO!**", he called out, leaping towards the Jet.

Jason was pissed. Who the hell did this kid think he was? In an extreme rage he summoned up a burst of speed only previously exhibited by the likes of Pietro and pulled Todd back down the steps by the back of his shirt.

"**_TODD!_**", Lance screamed as his friend was yanked away from safety.

Professor Xavier could only gape at the hockey mask he saw.

Jason pushed Todd up against a tree trunk with malice; this kid thought he could get away? It was outrageous to think someone could be so arrogant!

And then Jason did something he never did: he punched Todd in the face. Just a full-on bare-knuckle blow to the boy's left eye. He even surprised himself with the act. Usually he stuck to the wetworks, but this hit had been more satisfying than any previous slaughter.

Todd slumped down the trunk, blood streaking his cheek, but he recovered at top speed.

'_Thank you, Duncan Matthews'_, he thought as he kicked Jason's legs out from under him. He got up quickly, jumping on the madman's chest full- force until he heard ribs cracking, then hopped urgently away. But our unlikely hero wasn't fast enough.

Jason flailed his arm wildly, hoping he would hit flesh, and he did. With a sickening sound like a deli meat slicer, he left a big gash between Todd's shoulder and neck from where he lay on the ground.

Todd was so full of adrenaline he didn't even notice and hopped back to the jet, bleeding like a stuck pig.

(:P)A clearing some distance away…

Wolverine got up with a grimace. He could hardly believe what was happening; he'd never been hit this hard or felt so fatigued. Jason was definitely inhuman, and this was really him. Back in 1994, SHIELD had tracked down the big lug. Logan had been brought in just in case as protection for the agents orchestrating the mission. He'd seen the guy blown away with a rocket launcher, but this was him alright. He recognized the scent.

Jason pushed himself up from the ground; like he was going to let a few broken ribs stop him. The silent stalker ran on after the one who had knocked him down, but he didn't get that far.

"Lookin' fer someone, bub?", said Wolverine, unleashing his claws with their trademark 'snikkt'.

'Ooooh, I remember him! You owe this one, son; kill him where he stands', Mrs. Voorhees commanded, her voice dripping with hatred.

Wolverine lunged at the legendary killer, letting out a primal yell as he tore into him with his claws. Jason pulled the mutant's claws out of his own chest, throwing him like a rag doll. He held down the tenacious feral man, cutting him deeply in the abdomen. Wolverine pushed him off, hitting him square in the jaw with one hand and knocking his weapon away with the other. Now unarmed, Jason would be forced to fight Wolverine hand to hand. Wolverine was counting on this, but not on the fact that Jason was nearly impervious to pain.

Jason grabbed Wolverine by his arm, pulling it out of its socket. Wolverine let out a girlish yelp of pain that seemed rather out of character for him, swinging at the behemoth with his good arm to no avail.

'That's right Sweetie! Take him down! REMEMBER WHAT THEY DID TO ME! TO **YOU**! _THEY LET YOU **DROWN**, HONEY! DON'T LET THEM FORGET!'_

Jason swung at Wolverine with renewed rage, his fist making contact with the feral mutant's face. Wolverine was momentarily knocked back in a slight daze; Jason had struck him right between the eyes. He shook it off as best as he could, only taking his eyes off the silent stalker for a second, but that was enough.

While Wolverine was recovering from the blow, Jason scoured the grass for his beloved blade. And finally, after what seemed like forever, he found what he was searching for: the famous machete that had slain at least one hundred in his hands. He held it up in the moonlight and watched the leftover blood from a previous attack flowing down to the guard, then turned to his foe and kicked him viciously in the ribcage.

Wolverine played up his pain as his adamantium skeleton protected him from such an attack. Then, while Jason was enjoying the 'pain' he had caused, Wolverine struck out with his good arm and sliced off the monstrous legend's leg halfway up the shin. It was a dirty trick, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Jason flailed his arms, lost his balance and landed with a thud. Wolverine fell upon him with a primal yell, more of grief than anger. He retracted his claws, at this point preferring his fists.

"THIS IS FOR **SCOTT**!"

He punched him in the face.

"THIS IS FOR THE **ELF**!"

He hit him in his abdomen.

"THIS IS FOR **SPYKE**!"

He struck Jason across his face again.

"THIS IS FOR **EVERYONE** YOU'VE _EVER_ HURT, _YOU **FREAK**_!"

He landed another one in a _very_ painful place for a man.

"And this is for **_me_**, bub", he said coldly as a 'snikkt' sounded out in the silence of the forest.

With a final slash, Wolverine beheaded a vicious creature that would not die, perhaps putting off more deaths for a little bit, then headed for the X-Jet.

(:P)During the altercation…

Todd hopped like a man possessed, finding his way to what was hopefully safety. He swiftly dodged around trees, freaking out on adrenaline, until he saw it: the SR77 Blackbird.

With a sigh of relief he ascended the stairs to meet his friends and enemies.

"TODD!", a tearstained Lance called out in disbelief. "You're alive! Thank Lemmy, you're alive!"

"Still worshipping metal bands as Gods, yo?", he said, and he laughed.

Storm, Rogue, Kitty, Freddy, Lance and the Professor were unbelievably grateful to see him but Storm gasped at the bloody tear in his shirt. When asked how on earth he had managed to get here alive with such a wound, all Todd could reply was:

"What wound, yo?"

And with that, he keeled over from blood loss.

A/N:Well, that's…not _quite_ it…I could never kill off Todd, even as a martyr. The next update will be the 'Final Chapter' of Surviving Ironback. All will be revealed, but that doesn't necessarily mean the end of Jason, as anyone who has seen the movies knows: You can't keep a vengeful Voorhees down. You'll see…

Oh yeah! Coming to a computer near you!


	8. What Passes for Normalcy

**Friday the 13th:Surviving Ironback**

"And that's the last thing I remember before I passed out, yo", he finished with an exasperated sigh. Todd's eyes circled the room, attempting to gauge the reactions of his fellow X-Men.

Ororo was crying softly in a rocking-chair in the corner at the reminder of her nephew's death, and the sky outside reflected the weather witch's mood; Todd's fellow survivors had grim looks like those of war veterans plastered on their faces, matching Logan's own bleak expression; Professor Xavier could only shake his head in disappointment, for he still blamed himself.

The new recruits- Ray, Bobby, Sam, Roberto, Jamie, Amara, Tabitha, Jubilation, Rahne, and Wanda- and Mr. McCoy were in shock; the explanation of the previous year's horrors had come completely out of left field for them. The students had been enjoying a seemingly normal day, swimming in the backyard, when young Jamie asked Todd about a nasty scar across his collar bone. Todd brushed it off, not wanting to share, and went inside. But Jamie followed him in and pressed the matter, so Todd finally took a seat in the library and told the story as he remembered it. Soon, the rest of the students and faculty had joined and they made an afternoon of listening to the grisly tale of lost friends.

It had been almost a year since the 'Incident', as they now referred to it. After the rescue, the remaining members of the Brotherhood had willingly been absorbed into the X-Men. They hadn't put up as much of a fight as was expected; Todd was comatose in the infirmary, and if they didn't join, Freddy and Lance thought they might stop taking care of their amphibious little brother. Their fears, of course, were completely unfounded and Todd soon made a full recovery. The boys had enjoyed the excellent treatment and were well fed so they never left.

Mystique was enraged when Lance called her at the boardinghouse to give her the news, but when he said that Pietro had been killed, she nervously feigned sorrow, hung up and skipped town.

Magneto became so deeply depressed at the news of his son's death that he immediately took his daughter Wanda out of the asylum she'd been staying in for the past eight years. He begged for forgiveness, but much to his dismay she resented him (to say the least) and went to the Xavier institute. Professor Xavier had been working with Wanda for quite some time to try and get her released, so she trusted him.

Alex Masters, Scott's long lost brother, was filled with anguish after he learned of Scott's true fate. He couldn't bear to have lost his brother twice, so two weeks after he found out, Alex committed suicide.

Duncan Matthews, distraught over the death of his girlfriend, swore off women in an attempt to keep his heart from breaking. He soon admitted his love and guilt to Todd, who rejected him; Todd was flattered, but straight. Duncan never bullied again.

Tabitha had been a little reluctant to stay after her father's arrest, but she had nowhere else to go and a good relationship with Freddy, so she stayed.

Hank McCoy's welcome into the X-Men was a bittersweet one; with his blue fur and friendly nature, he reminded the others quite a bit of the constantly mourned Kurt, and Ororo cried over this very often. Nonetheless, the two became so close that Logan sometimes got jealous over how much time they spent together. He didn't harbor any ill will towards the Beast, though, and they also became friends.

Lance and Kitty started dating, and were regarded as 'that on-again, off-again couple', as they constantly fought and made up (and out).

Todd had a bit of a crush on Wanda, but had yet to act on it; after all that had happened, he saw himself as damaged goods and thought she deserved better. Wanda herself thought he was a nice guy, but funny looking. She still felt a tad guilty about resenting Pietro all these years.

Lanc, Todd, Kitty, Rogue and Freddy still occasionally had nightmares.

Finally, the silence was broken by none other than the one who started the whole precession:

"Whoa", Jamie said with a dark feeling in his heart. "Todd, I'm sorry; I didn't know."

Todd gave a weak smile and ruffled the younger mutant's hair. "It's ok, yo. I gotta move on some time, right?" Jamie smiled back at him apologetically, then Todd addressed the room.

"We lost ten people that night that we know of; enemies, allies, friends, acquaintances, probably even some we don't know about… It was a real shame, yo, but the fact a the matter is _we_ lived. They're all missed in our day to day lives, but we have to get on with it or there's just no point. You can't live in your memories, yo; you gotta let go, no matter how painful it is, and live for today." Todd nodded matter-o-factly to signify the end of a gruesome tale he hoped to put behind him. Professor Xavier spoke in his usual calm demeanor, as if it were group therapy.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Todd. I know that must have been difficult to relive", he said. There was another, long awkward silence in the room. He glanced at his watch. "Well, it's getting late, kids; I think you'd all better get to sleep. Tomorrow's Monday and you've all got school."

There was a collective groan and mutterings as the young X-men went off to their rooms for the night. Boys and girls went their separate ways down different halls. After he was sure he was out of range of any adults, Sam Guthrie could be heard to complain.

"Yeah, lahk he expects us to sleep after **that**", he said in his thick Kentucky accent. "Ah neva heard a story lahk that back home. All our legends involve some sorta' creature…"

"You really think he'd make that up?", Roberto asked. The two entered the room they shared.

"Who knows? Everyplace has it's own tall tales, I 'spose. G'night, 'Berto"

"Night, Sam"

'No one ever believes until it's too late, huh, Jason?', she asked him.

He nodded in agreement with machete in hand

_Chh-ch-ch, Ahh-ah-ah… Chh-ch-ch, Ahh-ah-ah…_

THE END?

A/N:DUN DUN DUN! How was that, folks? I'll be looking for feedback! The sequel will be released on Friday, October 13th 2006 if my demands are met…If you would like to read the sequel, review or send me a message direct through my account saying so. I will be back…


End file.
